The Commander and the General
Characters: General Alawai, Cobra Commander Location: Trucial Abysmia - Western Asia Date: February 25, 2013 TP: Trucial Abysmia TP Summary: Cobra Commander discusses with General Alawai Cobra's alliance with Trucial Abysmia. Category:2016 Category:Logs Category:Trucial Abysmia TP As logged by Cobra Commander - Monday, February 25, 2013, 7:59 PM Trucial Abysmia - Western Asia :Trucial Abysmia, officially known as the Kingdom of Trucial Abysmia, is a state in Western Asia, located in the southeast of the Arabian Peninsula in the east of the Persian Gulf, sharing a border with Oman to the south, and sea borders with United Arab Emirates to the west and Benzheen to the east. :The emirate of Trucial Abysmia covers an area of 1,700 square km. The capital city and home of most residents is also called Trucial Abysmia. The city has a population of 263,217 as of 2008. The city has two main sections, Old Trucial Abysmia and Nakheel, on either side of a creek. It is served by the Trucial Abysmia International Airport. Apart from the northern part where the city of Trucial Abysmia is situated, it also has one large enclave in the South near Hatta, and a few small islands on the Persian Gulf. :Trucial Abysmia has larges oil reserves and is a large oil exporter. Oil accounts for more than 90 of exports and nearly 75 of government revenues, facilitating the creation of a welfare state although the share of the non-oil economy is growing recently. It has also large natural gas reserves. ;Cobra Commander :Cobra Commander is an imposing figure, his face hidden behind a dark blue hood. His voice sounds somewhat digitized and hissing, as if slightly modified to further conceal his identity. The rest of the Commander's paramilitary uniform is also a crisp, deep blue, with a variety of weaponry held tightly against his body with black leather belts and straps. The commander's hands and feet are also covered in black leather, in the form of supple gloves and steel-toed Army boots. A large red Cobra sigil dominates the center of his chest; a smaller one forms the buckle of his military web belt. General Alawai is driving with Cobra Commander in the motorcade. He smiles as he instructs the driver to pull up to a park. At the park is a simple, elegant memorial. Just a brilliant night-black marble slate with the noncommittal "In honor of those who lost their lives during the battle of Abysmia - 1983" - it was erected by Sheikh Saud as a grudging nod to GI Joe to honor those who lost their lives. Obviously, TA is a sensitive spot for the Joes. General Alawai waits patiently as a construction crew (with military escort comes to the memorial) - and with excavation equipment, slowly begins to destroy it. General Alawai smiles warmly to Cobra Commander. "I wanted you to see this before our state dinner tonight." Cobra Commander rasps, "I see. You are very bold." General Alawai folds his hands. "A bit of caution, your lordship. Sheikh Mohammed - is very serious in his role... and he is 100 percent on board with Cobra. But... he is still quite young." He nods and says "And some say his is arrogant." Cobra Commander rasps, "Oh, trust me, General - I have plenty of experience dealing with the arrogant and overconfident." General Alawai looks on as the workers bring out the sledgehammer and smashes out the names of the fallen Joes. The memorial didn't exactly put TA in the 'win' column for the Joes, but Saud's placement of the memorial did make some good headway with the Joes as it acknowledged their sacrifice...and not Cobra's. Cobra Commander watches dispassionately, his ice-blue eyes coldly calculating the meaning of the gesture. General Alawai looks at Cobra Commander with a serious expression. "Now...other than oil reserves, and use of our airports, what are some things Cobra requires in the next...90 days. General Alawai taps the driver, "We are done here - to the palace." Cobra Commander rasps, "I ask you the same question, General -- how can Cobra help you maintain peace in these dark times?" General Alawai folds his hands again and thinks. "We are seeing... quite a few people 'flee' this country. I believe most of them are vocal Assan supporters, but I am making progress in tracking down dissenters." He then says flatly "A stable relationship with Cobra is first and foremost at the top of my concerns. The sooner we can reach a joint agreement for the use of our oil reserves, military areas...the better." General Alawai adds with a frown "Sheikh Saud has destroyed our military so much over the past 7 years thanks to his 'partner's' influence - putting much of that money into education and health care... we would really appreciate an influx of military." Cobra Commander rasps, "That is why I'm here, General. While I have no doubt your excellent military is up to the task of peacekeeping, we have several... specialized troops... that may help with your dissenters. Would you prefer a direct Cobra presence, or one of our security sub-contractors?" General Alawai frowns. "'I' would prefer a direct Cobra presence. I am not ashamed at our alliance!" He adds "BUT - the decision is not mine to make - it is of our new king." Alawai - ever the loyalist, and after seeing Mohammed's sadistic glee in handling Assan, in absolutely no hurry to demand a prime minister position - or challenge his king's authority in any way. Cobra Commander nods. "More than understandable." General Alawai says, "He wants...Optimus Prime to appear at his coronation." He grins and laughs slightly "I doubt you can produce that. But if Optimus Prime were to show up - I would like Tomax and Xamot to mount a campaign to show the mighty Optimus Prime as a friend of Mohammed - and the consequence that faces all dissenters." Cobra Commander nods. "Sounds delightful." General Alawai says, "Commander...what do you expect the Joes to do with this reaction?" He shakes his head. "We're not...looking at another invasion, are we?" Cobra Commander rasps, "I doubt it.. the Americans have their hands full with the countries they've invaded already. Look for small squads of special ops troops, however - especially G.I. Joe. They may want to rescue your political prisoners." General Alawai punches up a few keys in his tablet and shows the latest picture of the 61-year-old activist Anwar Assan, again stripped to his underwear and hoisted in the middle of his cell. A few fresh electrical and burn marks can be seen in his gaunt body. "Like him?" Cobra Commander rasps, "Ah, yes. Mr. Assan. He would be a prime target, yes." General Alawai says, "We have his wife in another location. He won't leave without his wife." Cobra Commander rasps, "I'd double the guard on both. I'll get Interrogator to send trained Viper Guards... they know how to deal with G.I. Joe, and they are trained in interrogation as well." General Alawai says, "Very well."" The motorcade appears and an array of sharply dressed, stand-at-attention military stand at attention. The motorcade stops and Cobra Commander hears a formal bark "STAND - AT - ATTENTION!" The red carpet is rolled out. Far better than Saud's 'behind the scenes' fairly low-key 'greeting' of Cobra Commander. Cobra Commander steps regally out of the armored car as if he was at the Oscars, obviously enjoying the pomp and attention. Cobra Commander mutters to General Alawai, "Yes, General -- I'm enjoying this new regime far better already. Long live the House of Al Qasimi!" As Cobra Commander walks by, the guards bow. The two walk into the palace and into the dining hall. In the hall is a dazzling buffet of fresh sea bass, sea urchin, teas, and a few menu items that Alawai took pains in retrieving - some of Cobra Commander's favorite dishes. Cobra Commander looks over at the spread, nodding his approval. Amazingly this same event a few months ago was held in an elegant, but very private conference room late at night. Now, Cobra Commander is the guest of honor. His seat next to Sheikh Mohammed awaits. Cobra Commander moves to be seated. Cobra Commander sits to eat, adjusting his hood to enjoy a meal without revealing his face. Life is good. For the rest of the night, Cobra Commander receives a reception that he has not received in nearly 25 years in TA.